


Все смешалось в Тмутаракани

by Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [12]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Сказка о царе Салтане - Александр Пушкин | The Tale of Saltan the Tsar - Alexander Pushkin
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: всё в эпиграфе.





	Все смешалось в Тмутаракани

  
Чтоб царицу и приплод  
тайно сбросить в бездну вод,  
обращайтесь на Московский  
вентиляторный завод  
Старый КВН

Стоя посреди обширного подвального помещения, светловолосый молодой человек, одетый в деловой костюм в умопомрачительно тонкую серую полоску, с быстротой, выдающей немалый опыт, зачитывал с пергаментного листа:

— Итак, подписывая данный договор, вы, ваше сиятельство, князь Салтан, то есть «Заказчик», подтверждаете, что принимаете все его условия и обязуетесь своевременно оплатить услуги, предоставленные вам ООО «Московский вентиляторный завод», то есть «Исполнителем», в лице регионального представителя Пронькина Олега Всеволодовича… 

В колеблющемся свете факелов читать было сложно, но текст типового договора так часто приходилось зачитывать в самых неподходящих для этого условиях, что он давно уже заучился и слова катились горошинами, без запинок.

— Ты погоди, погоди, не части, — прервал его на полуслове его сиятельство, невысокий, седой как лунь старичок с козлиной бородкой. — Ты мне тут не надо как в ваших столицах. Мы тут эти ваши договора знаешь где видали? Ты мне просто скажи: берешься царицу и приплод ее незаконный извести в бездне вод, как обещался, или не берешься? 

Молодой человек сбился на полуслове и посмотрел на огромную наглухо запечатанную бочку, стоящую тут же на неровном земляном полу. В бочке зашебуршились, заерзали, отчего она опасно покачнулась, и послышался приглушенный толстыми стенками плачущий женский голос:

— Пощади, Государь-надежа, не виноватая я! Зевс это был! Лебедь то есть! Пробрался ко мне в светелку, я и охнуть не успела! Пощади, муж мой разлюбезный, нет в том вины моей!

— А ну цыть! — прикрикнул князь и даже замахнулся на бочку сухоньким кулачком. — Придумает же глупая баба: Зевс, лебедь. Васька-ключник это был! Знаю я доподлинно! Васькин это выродок у тебя народился! Иначе чего б ему сбегать? Ужо посидит он у меня на колу, дай только поймают.

— Да не Васька это! — запричитала бочка. — Не Васька! Я б тому Ваське и в голодный год за мешок картошки не дала бы! Он же рябой весь и горбатый как пень в лесу, — тьфу, глянуть не на что! Правду я говорю! Зевс энто был, как есть он самый! А сбежал Васька, потому как проворовался с поварихой вместе, да гневу твоего испужался, об том вся дворня знает! А я богатыря для тебя родила, князь-батюшка! Настоящего, как обещала! За что ж меня в бездну-то?!

Князь, не желая слушать оправданий, снова замахнулся на бочку, на этот раз ногой, но сделать широкий замах не позволил богато расшитый подол царского облачения — встречал столичного гостя правитель Тмутараканского княжества при полном параде. Олег воспользовался заминкой и предложил: 

— Ну, что ж, если мы достигли соглашения по сумме и срокам исполнения, то я не вижу препятствий к тому, чтобы приступить к собственно исполнению. Тем более, княгиня и приплод уже полностью подготовлены к отправке, а наша фирменная бочка гарантирует полную тайну при выполнении заказа, а также…

— Да что ж ты быстрый такой! — снова перебил его князь. — Вы все там такие что ли? Аль ты самый резвый, инда тебя к нам отправили, чтоб добежал быстрее? Ты не болтай давай, а дело делай. 

— В таком случае, подпишите вот здесь, — Олег пристроил пергамент на стоящей тут же бочке поменьше (судя по запаху, с кислой капустой) и протянул князю самопишущее перо. — И прикажите вашим доверенным людям погрузить бочку в мой ахтомобиль. А я, в свою очередь, обязуюсь сбросить вышеозначенную бочку в бездну вод и отчитаться вам о проделанной работе сразу же по исполнении. 

В бочке зарыдали, и Олегу почудилось, что слышит он сквозь рыдания слова «старый сморчок», «вялый стручок» и «сам не может и другим не дает». Ему показалось странным, что не слышно младенческого крика. По идее, грудной ребенок должен заливаться сиреной, насколько Олег мог судить по своему племяннику — тот сейчас орал бы так, что и крыша княжеского терема приподнялась бы. Впрочем, долго прислушиваться ему не пришлось. Князь подмахнул пергамент размашистой загогулиной и кликнул дюжих молодцев, самому малому из которых не только он сам, но и московский гость едва доставали маковкой до плеча. 

Бочку споро выкатили из подвала и погрузили в крытый кузов ахтомобиля. Кузов был особый, поднимался с помощью хитрого механизма, так, что стоило дернуть рычаг — и бочка сама из него выкатится. Потому помощников Олег брать с собой не стал. Зачем? Его задача только доехать до побережья и выбрать удачное место, желательно на обрыве. Остальное сделает механика.

Этой разработкой, как и особой бочкой, их фирма по праву гордилась и пока не знала себе конкурентов.

— Ну, давай, — напутствовал его князь, — не подведи, Олежа. Как справишься — сразу ко мне. Расскажешь, как прошло. 

— И не только расскажу, ваше сиятельство! С помощью записывающего ларца запишу все происходящее на специальное яблочко, и вам останется только запустить его по золотому блюдечку, чтобы убедиться в том, что наша фирма абсолютно надежна и уважает своих клиентов!

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся князь. — Давай, записывай. Ить до чего техника дошла! Точно тебе никого в помощь не надо? А то бери любого, — кивнул он на стоящих поодаль амбалов.

— Не надо, — уверенно отмахнулся Олег. — Девиз нашей фирмы: «Вы платите — мы работаем!» 

Он сел за руль, крутнул рычаг, ахтомобиль ахнул, закряхтел, вздрогнул всем корпусом и покатился со двора княжеских палат, постепенно набирая скорость и нещадно пыля по немощеной дороге.

*** * ***

Его сиятельство князь Салтан с высоты своего трона мрачно рассматривал вернувшегося москвича. От столичного блеска, с которым тот отправлялся на выполнение своей миссии, не осталось и следа. Костюм был порван, белоснежная рубашка потемнела от пота и пыли, тут и там по одежде расплывались кровавые пятна. Туфли и вовсе отсутствовали, и на бесценном шамаханском ковре гость топтался грязными, сбитыми в кровь ногами.

— Ну? — вдоволь налюбовавшись, вопросил князь.

— Ваше сиятельство, — фирмач говорил слегка невнятно из-за выбитых зубов. — Это форс-мажорное обстоятельство, и в нашем договоре есть соответствующий пункт! 

— Какое-какое обстоятельство?! Ты не заговаривайся, а как есть говори! Сбросил царицу и приплод, как обещался, али нет?

— Я пытался! Я все сделал, чтобы выполнить наш договор! Но обстоятельство… — гость замолчал, потрогал здоровенный фингал, сияющий на месте его левого глаза, и продолжил, старательно выговаривая: — Обстоятельство таково, что ваша супруга, по всей видимости, была права.

— Что?! — взвился князь. — Что значит «права»?! 

— А то! — не помня, с кем говорит, закричал в ответ и Олег, — А то, что когда мы прибыли на место, — очень удачное, кстати, место, крутой обрыв! — и я уже приготовился к сбросу, в кузове моего ахтомобиля страшно затрещало, и не успел я опомниться, как какой-то голый амбал выволок меня из кабины и жестоко избил! А ваша жена, между прочим, смеялась и советовала ему, куда еще меня ударить! И называла его сыночком и каким-то Гераклом!

Салтан, не веря своим ушам, оторопело смотрел на брызжущего кровавыми слюнями москвича. Охрана придвинулась поближе к дерзкому гостю, но князь жестом приказал не вмешиваться.

— А потом, — продолжил Олег, немного опомнившись, — они сели в мой ахтомобиль и уехали. Наверное. Я не видел, поскольку потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя и смог дойти до дороги, то добирался обратно почти сутки. День да ночь, по-вашему. У вас тут, в зажопье вашем, разве скорую вызовешь или хотя бы такси? Хорошо хоть местные поселяне помогли, подвезли телегой с полпути.

— Значится, живы они оба, мил человек… — медленно протянул Салтан. — Зажопье, говоришь…

— Да, — подтвердил Олег. — И это и есть форс-мажорное обстоятельство. Никто не мог предположить, что младенец, которого мы вчера утром в пеленках погрузили в бочку, через несколько часов превратится в детину под два метра ростом. Таким образом, наша фирма не может нести ответственность за невыполнение вашего заказа.

— Вот как, — прищурился князь, — не может, значит.

— Да, не может. — Олегу не понравился царский прищур, но поступиться интересами фирмы он не мог — премии ведь лишат как пить дать. Тем более, всё в рамках договора. Он поколебался, стоит ли продолжать: вся обстановка тонущего в полумраке тронного зала и сгрудившаяся за спиной княжеская охрана здорово действовали на нервы. Но все-таки решился: — Кроме того, наша фирма лишилась ценного имущества, и если стоимость бочки входит в стоимость предоставленной нами услуги, то стоимость ахтомобиля и находившихся в нем ценных вещей должна быть компенсирована. 

— Компе… что? — переспросил князь.

— Выплачена, — пояснил Олег. — Выплачена вами в установленном законом и п-подтвержденном д-договором п-порядке… — князь зыркнул на него так, что конец фразы Олег не договорил. — Наши юристы свяжутся с вами в ближайшее время! — почти выкрикнул он, потихоньку пятясь и озираясь на охрану, которая, словно почуяв гнев хозяина, снова угрожающе придвинулась.

— Ты вот что, мил человек, — неожиданно миролюбиво проговорил князь, и Олег в удивлении обернулся к нему: — Я в энтих ваших мудрованиях не понимаю ничего. Ты мне энти слова и не говори. Но есть у меня человек один, Йосип Касьяновичем его зовут, вот он всё понимает. Прошка, позови-ка его сюда.

Охрана, к удивлению Олега, при словах князя заулыбалась, и улыбочки эти очень ему не понравились. Нехорошие какие-то это были улыбочки. Один из охранников тут же выбежал за дверь.

— Ты вот как с Йосипом-то моим побеседуешь, так и объяснишь всё ему, — продолжал князь, и на его губах Олег заметил тень той же ухмылочки. — Всё ему расскажешь, что там я тебе должен, да сколько. Ему все всё рассказывают.

Вернулся Прошка. Вслед за ним в зал вошел высокий, одетый во все черное человек. Красным был только глухой колпак, полностью закрывавший его голову и плечи. В узких прорезях колпака блеснули темные глаза. Олег почувствовал, как подкашиваются его ноги — это несомненно был князев палач.

— Вот, Йосип Касьянович, принимай гостя, — теперь князь ухмылялся не скрываясь. — Он тебе много чего рассказать хочет.

Когда орущего от ужаса Олега уволокли, и за замыкавшим процессию палачом захлопнулась дверь, князь отпустил охрану, устало опустился на трон и закрыл рукой глаза. Немного посидев в тишине пустого зала, он снова выпрямился и негромко позвал:

— Берислав. 

От теней в дальнем углу тронного зала отделилась одна и низко склонилась перед князем.

— Найди мне жреца.

Закутанная в черное фигура вздохнула, точно собираясь возразить, но князь не стал слушать.

— Да, я знаю, что выгнал и его, и всех его прихвостней, и запретил даже приближаться сюда. Найди его и обещай что угодно. Ведь дура-баба нажалуется, точно нажалуется. А без его помощи против Зевса мы не выдюжим. Эх, опять, стало быть воевать, и опять из-за бабы! Тьфу, дура Ленка, как есть дура!


End file.
